Color
by D3sstorjo
Summary: She lost her own color. She was a silhouette of her previous self...but He thought she deserved better than that. " - Sequel to Silhouettes - GokuHaru; 5986


My love for GokuHaru is still very strong! I hope you guys like this little sequel for Silhouettes -! ^^

I've been trying to get around to all my stories - so if you read any of my Ikarishipping stories, please vote on my poll on my profile.

If you're just a GokuHaru fanatic, and you haven't read Silhouettes, the prequel, then you should! I'm thinking about doing a prequel for Silhouettes too, so let me know if I should do so (: Anyways-enjoy!

* * *

_Color _

_._

_o_

_0_

_O_

* * *

Haru let out exasperated moan. Pain coursing through her body. She stumbled out of the library, panting hard. Her vision dimming slowly as she tried to delve herself in her memory to find her way out. She made sure to step over the corpses in the room.

She grabbed her sticky, wet and warm arm. Blood was throbbing out of her shot wound.

"Oh god..." She whispered. Hearing a rustle behind her, she quickly released her wounded arm and with her good one, whipped out her gun and shot into the darkness.

She heard a string of curses. She sighed in relief and strapped her pistol back into its holster.

"Look at you you're a mess. No wonder why you tried to shoot me." The figure scoffed musingly as his outlines appeared in the dull moonlight.

Haru hardened her eyes and waited until he stood, towering in front of her. She reached up and grabbed her arm tightly to hold pressure to her wound. His eyes followed.

"Oi woman..." He said more softly, kneeling to the ground to watch the blood soaked sleeve, analyzing the gunshot wound.

Haru visibly winced as he reached up to touch the wound. "It's not a big deal. It just grazed me." She bit out, but yelped as he pressed down. "Watch it!" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Gokudera nodded and ripped off the sleeve of his dress shirt, wrapping it around his hand. "Not a big deal?" He looked down at her wound, not looking up at her gaze.

She pressed her lips together, as he tenderly wrapped his shirt sleeve around her arm. His arms worked gently around her wound, focused with his lip twitching slightly. Her lips slightly pulled into an upwards crescent.

"What are you looking at?" Gokudera questioned. He didn't look up, but he raised his brow.

Haru flushed, looking away quickly at the moonlight coming from the crack of the library door, spilling out into the hallway.

He looked up, watching the frazzled brunette. She blinked faster than usual and looked out towards the library, the moonlight tracing her slender face. Her blood stained dress still glimmered in the light in a daunting way. Her hard cold eyes lost in a distant place.

"Miura." Gokudera breathed, breaking her from her daze.

"Hahi-" she stammered, but froze. Her doe eyes filling with color. Her face flushed again, a deep crimson.

"Stupid woman." He smirked, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"Ahodera." She shot back, her blush fading. She clenched her fist tightly grinding her teeth at her slipping composure.

Gokudera stood up, pushing off his pants. He looked down at Haru again, her cold facade fading, color returning to her being. A sad gaze settled on his face, it was his twisted way of expressing concern. He brushed his hand across her cheek and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her hand quickly shot up and pushed his out of the way. Her dark eyelashes fluttered quickly and she looked down at her blood-splattered shoes. "I should get cleaned up." She groaned and pushed him away.

He took a step back, but his rocky chest didn't permit her to push him back any further. He said nothing in response, but kept his lips in a tight line as if he had pressed that thin cigarette between. Silence was settled between them, this time it was tense and awkward. Haru wanted to say something, but she was a loss of words. She glanced at his sharp emerald eyes which were still watching her with a calculated stare, but his intentions were unreadable. Haru felt like a deer in headlights and her body began to slowly burn under his stare. She watches Gokudera then look at the large window in the library from the gap of the door. The large window seemed to consume the wall. The wired structure imbedded inside seemed to cage the library. The moonlight pooled out to the floor leaving a thin beam flowing out into the hallway where the two individuals were standing.

"It's a beautiful night." He said suddenly. Haru was startled at his sudden decision to break the silence. Haru nodded in response, she liked how the moonlight reflected off his pale skin, and his silver hair was brushed up in the middle from all the times he ran his fingers through his silver hair. His green eyes stood out all the more from the burst of color on his being. His hands were shoved in his dress pant pockets and the suit he wore framed his muscular stature. He had a gentle but pensive look on his face as he must have been in deep thought. He slouched casually, seemingly relaxed. Haru felt a pang in her chest. She wondered how long it had been when they had been so relaxed in each other's company…

"Hayato…" She breathed, not sure how to continue the conversation. She however, savored the way his name rolled off her tongue. It felt so…_right_.

He in return, turned to look at the Japanese woman in front of him. The corner of his lips turned upwards. "Haru."

Haru's heart thumped in her chest painfully. So many feelings began to rush through her chest. It felt as if a hurricane began disorienting her thoughts.

"Do you know how much you annoy me?" Haru bit out, her doe-like eyes gleamed up at him full of emotional turmoil. He froze for a moment at her expression and he could see right through it. How long had it been when he could see right through her? Before he could realize what he had done, he reached out and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"No, I don't." Hayato responded, his voice rumbling lowly in his chest.

"You're a dick." Haru hissed, grabbing the collar of his dress shirt and clenching it in her fist. She wanted to do that to her own chest because of how painful her feelings were becoming. She struggled against his embrace, even though her mind told her to accept it.

Hayato just smirked, "Don't get your panties in a twist." His arms just squeeze her waist. He was expecting her to smack him. Haru felt as if she was going to explode. Many months without his affection had begun to drive her insane. Without thinking she shifted up in his embrace, stood on her tip-toes and planted her chapped bloody lips on his cheeks. She heard his breath hitch, but he broke the moment, "You need chap stick." He said anti-climatically. She swatted his arm roughly.

She pulled herself away from him and grumbled, "You're still a dick…" Her cheeks dusted with a pink color. Haru watched his face flush a few shades of pink as well. Haru couldn't help but reflect in this moment, thinking that this was as if they were in middle school again, and he was experiencing they were first love. Haru buried her face into his chest, taking in the smell of his gunpowder, cigarette smoke and his cologne.

"Haru. You suck at kissing." He chuckled teasingly. Gokudera grabbed her hand and pulled her closer until she could feel his breath on her. She feigned coughing and blew some raspberries.

"Stinky." She mumbled, but buried her face into his chest. He rolled his eyes. The froze in that moment and Haru was hoping that it would last forever. That her worries would disappear in the arms of someone she held strong affections towards.

His face grew serious and he looked her in the eyes, "Haru. I-…" He trailed off and gazed sadly into her soul. She put a finger to his lips.

"I know…" She sighed, grapping his shirt collar harder. She hummed softly and let go of his collar. "We can't do this…" Haru bit her lip.

Hayato shushed her and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We can. We will. I'll make it happen." He grunted, brushing his hair out of his face, his eyes hardened on her growing icy as he experienced her rejection.

"It's a burden to the familia." Haru said exasperatedly, her eyes losing color once again reflecting her loss of hope. She pushed herself away from Gokudera and took several steps back, putting her hands up as a warming for him not to come any closer.

Hayato sighed. "It's not going to be. We're both well enough to protect ourselves now are we not?" He ignored her gesture and took a step closer. One step. He stopped, and was anticipating her response.

Haru stayed silent for a moment and thought to herself. "Still. It may cause unnecessary drama." Her eyes darted from side to side, she felt her throat tighten, she knew that her voice may begin to fail her strong image soon enough.

"What are you doing, Haru. Why are you hiding from me? Stop making excuses." Gokudera's face turned into a deep scowl. Haru brushed his cheek as if telling him to stop making such a face.

She turned around and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "Hayato..." His name from her lips was so soft and soothing. "I-I'm n-not s-strong e-enough." Her eyes flickering like a dying flame. She felt posture begin to crumble and her voice wavered. She bit lip in attempt to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. The tightness in her throat was more painful than her wounded arm.

"Stupid woman." She heard him mutter, his eyes had grown soft again, and he took another step forward, a long stride so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She felt him brush his lips against her forehead, and plant a soft kiss before he stood straighter, looking down at her figure. He grabbed her shoulders, "Stop thinking you have to take every burden onto yourself." He breathed softly. "We are a mafia…but we are family…and we are there to support each other. Watching you crumble against the weight of burdens that you shouldn't even have…hurts me too." He finished, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now stop making me talk so much." He grumbled, but pulled Haru into another embrace. This time, she let herself be enveloped by his warmth. She felt his warmth spread through her own body and the pain in her chest slowly faded. Instead, she felt warm sticky tears run down her face and she laughed.

"I am a stupid woman…" She sobbed quietly in Gokudera's arms. "Hayato..." She whispered. "Thank you..." She felt him tighten his hold on her and he brushed her hair out of her face, wiping her tears.

"I love you. Stupid." He whispered. Haru found herself wrapping her own arms around his waist, attempting to squeeze him to death. All the emotions she had bottled in for those years were being released in this single moment.

"I love you too…Jerk." She smiled up at him, seeing his emerald eyes full of affection, the same eyes he had watched her with for the past few years. He was not lying to he, and she felt stupid for not noticing how much he cared about her. She wanted to punch herself for not knowing how important the dance was, and how he showed his love by breaking her façade as often as he could.

They stood in the middle of the hallway, wanting for time to freeze. They ignored the dead bodies in the next room, focusing on each other. The moonlight poured in and seemed to bask them in joy. Gokudera's embrace slacked and he glanced down the hall. "We should go." He breathed, hating the fact that no matter how much they desired for that moment to last forever…time waited for no one.

Haru nodded, she let him release her from his arms. She nervously dropped her hand to his side and fiddled with his until they interlocked. Haru could feel her body fill with energy she thought she would never experience again. _Hope._

"Promise to never think like that again, _stupid_." Gokudera chuckled, leading her outside the eerily silent mansion.

"Promise me you'll tell me if I'm acting stupid, _Ahodera_." She giggled in response.

He stopped in front of the mansion's doors, noting the Vongola car outside the gates, waiting for them to exit safely. He saw that her eyes were full of life and he smiled. "Maybe I was the stupid one, and you were the jerk." He pointed out, "Since I should've told you earlier, and you kept rejecting me-..." She cut him off as she grabbed his collar again, pulling him down to her level and slammed her face into his, their lips smashing together with years of held back passion. Haru broke their kiss, not wanting to make the car outside wait too long.

"Idiot." She smirked.

"Rude. I was in the middle of a sentence." He smirked back. He reminiscing their childhood arguments and looked into her eyes, realizing that the emptiness was gone and that they were full of color.

They may be a cold mafia killer on the outside, but on the inside, they were fragile beings seeking affections. Gokudera easily slipped past her façade and pulled her from her own suffering and touched her fragile side. He knew her better than she knew herself. Haru felt as if the storm in her chest had passed, she was at peace, and it was beautiful, just like the rainbow after the storm.

They exited the mansion, feeling the cold air envelop their bodies as the night breeze struck their skin. Haru just smiled taking a huge breath of the crisp air. She hasn't felt herself for such a long time. She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. She _was _a _stupid_ woman for holding back all those years.

"Hey just a reminder…you're still bleeding idiot." He said gruffly rolling his eyes, but he leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple.

* * *

"Haru's changed." Tsuna noted walked up to Gokudera with his hands in his pockets, a soft smile present on his face as he glanced at his right-hand man next to him. The expression on his face indicated his knowing. The two men watched the beautiful Japanese brunette hum to herself in the base as if no one was watching. Her eyes were full of life as she cut up some fruits in the kitchen next to a very happy Kyoko. They were engaged in a small conversation with small smiles on their faces.

"Hn." Gokudera smirked the cigarette in his lips were taken out for a brief second, "Yeah." He closed his eyes. _That's the stupid woman I know._

_O_

_0_

_o_

_._

_-fin-_

* * *

**Hey** guys~ I just love GokuHaru—They're absolutely adorable. I don't know why but I have a complete fetish with Tsundere guys. Urgh….why? Maybe because that means their affection is extra special for that one girl? HURDUR. Sorry you have to read this silly me trying to think. ANYWAYS, let me know if you guys want a prequel for Silhouettes if everything is too confusing. PM me if you have any questions or requests~ Don't like writing? Feel free to give me some ideas and I'll think about writing them o3ob!

R&R – let me know if you liked it…or if you have questions _ !

-Desstorjo


End file.
